luigi_mansionfandomcom-20200223-history
A-5: Sticky Situation
The mission "A-5: Sticky Situation" is the final normal mission in Gloomy Manor. This mission has Luigi going throughout the mansion to destroy all the webs around it. This introduces web balls, and pull webs, as well as the ability to light them on fire. There are a total of 44 webs that must be destroyed. Luigi will celebrate upon cleaning a room, and the room will seem to glimmer. while burning a big spider web]] For the location of the Boo, go here. For the gem locations, go here. Mission Blurb "Clean up these darn spiderwebs! They're blocking our progress AND they ruin the furniture AND they're just plain gross!" Starting Dialogue "Something unexpected - and gross - has happened to the Gloomy Manor. It's been infested with spiders, and they're redecorating the place with sticky webs. It started suddenly, and definitely not by natural means! At this rate, just walking around the place will soon become impossible! Get back to the manor posthaste, and suck up every last web with the Poltergust 5000. Meanwhile, I'll try to figure out how this could've happened." Mission Goals Overall Goal Spiders have infested the Gloomy Manor and filled it full of webs. Destroy every last web with the Poltergust 5000! Other Goals *Clean up all the webs. **Mudroom **Lab **Guard Hall **Library **Balcony **Common Hall **Master Hall **Bedroom **Rafters Story First up is the Mudroom, where there's a web on the window, furnace, and lower-left drawer. Spiders will attempt to ruin Luigi's progress though. The Guard Hall has webs on the first and last-right suits of armor, one on a pillar just behind the last-left suit, and one in the upper-right corner of the room. Next is the Common Hall, and the introduction to large webs. There is a web ball to the left. Suck it up and bring it near the candelabra to set it alight, and burn the large webs around the hall. There is also a web on the window. In the Lab there are webs where Luigi found the Dark-Light Device, on the ceiling near the door, and many webs on the left side of the room. The last room on F1 is the Library, however there are webs on the F2 part of it as well. For now though, there are webs on the piano, on the books to the left, and on a painting on the right wall. On F2 in the Master Hall, suck up the web on the painting to the right. This will knock down the candelabra, and burn the other web. Pull the web ball on the ceiling over to the fire to burn the webs on the ceiling and set free a web ball. Use a flaming web ball to burn the large web and a web on a vase to the right. In the Bedroom, suck up the web on the drawer. Now set the furnace on fire, and spin the fan so the web ball catches fire and burn the webs on the screens. Access the Balcony through the Lobby by revealing a hidden door. Set the BBQ on fire, and pull the web ball over to it to burn the large web. There are more on the fence and in the upper-left corner, keeping a gold bar. Now use the web ball on the other side to burn the webs around the house, and suck up a web on the upper-right corner. On the upper part of the Library, get the web on the bookshelf. Use the Dark-Light on the painting of fire, and set the web ball on fire. Use it to burn the other webs. get the web on the top of the left bookshelf. Finally head to the Master Hall and pull the cord to unlock the Rafters. Firstly get the web in the lower-right corner of the room and then get the web on the web of armor, and the web on the beam. Cross the beam to access webs on the wall, on the corner of the catwalk, and near the bicycle on the right. Set the painting on fire and pull the web ball over to it to bur the large webs at the back of the room, and do the same for the other side, after pulling off the cheese poster. After clearing all the rooms E. Gadd will call saying: "Good work, Luigi. The spiders should leave now that you've removed their webs. Anyhoo, a more pressing issue has come up. I may have discovered where the spiders came from! I'll bring you back now to fill you in." and this ends the mission. After Mission Dialogue "Glad to you see you back, sonny. Did you capture any ghosts?" "While you were cleaning out all those webs, I made an important discovery! There's an incredibly strong paranormal signal coming from deep within the manor! Now, I'm not sure what it is or how it managed to evade the Parascope's radar for so long, but... I reckon it's somehow connected to the spider infestation! Unfortunately, pinpointing the signal hasn't been the easiest of tasks. but as soon as I find the darn thing, I'm sending you in after it. Get your game face on, sonny!" Videos Category:Luigi's Mansion 2 Category:Missions Category:Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon Category:Gloomy Manor Category:Gloomy Manor Missions Category:Stuck Category:Levels